Otra vez
by vickyng
Summary: Largos cuatro años han pasado desde su separación, pero el reencuentro puede devolver la esperanza, y los deseos de vivir. Para Aiko Hiwatari, por "Pregunta del Millón". HoroxRen. AU. Lemmon. Dulce.


Chicos¡Mil perdones! No creí que me tardaría tanto en volver a traer una historia, pero aquí está al menos. Como soy una chica de palabras, este fic es por **"La Pregunta del Millón", **del cual la ganadora fue **_Aiko Hiwatari._** Aiko-san, perdóneme por favor por mi tardanza, pero esto es para usted. Espero que todos puedan aceptar mis sinceras disculpas.

Creo que no viene al caso responder los reviews obtenidos en "Infinito", pero muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y participaron -Aiko, Kaori FX, Lucy Tao, Mai, Fafa-chan, Tamachan, Pilikita y Kororito, Yumi, Jul, Niacriza, Cutieangel, Karenu-, como también a todos los lectores de "Creo en Ti" -Kaori FX, SiSmIcA>La-SoMbRa, Helsyng, Yumi Tao, Tsukasa Li-JMS-02, Kisuka, Kora, S.A.T.A.N.I.C., Pilika y Jun, Jul Tao, Cutieangel, FuMiKi, Lila Negra, Kizuna Yue, Karenu-Kiyoto, Jiannetsuke-TAK, Pauly y Kilia-. Ahora, cualquier duda déjenme review aquí, que los responderé en mi próximo one-shot, que ya está listo, y esperando para salir, así que no duden que responderé todas sus dudas.

HoroxRen, AU. **¡Atención!**, Esta historia es **_LEMMON_**, o con contenido sexual explícito, aunque tampoco es fuerte. También advierto que tiene su buena dosis de azúcar. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que dejen todos sus comentarios. Ah, por otro lado, todos deben tener claro los problemas que hay con el QuickEdit, que es una verdadera molestia, así que espero que disculpen si se me pasó algo. Ahora ¡A leer!

**Otra vez.**

Y aquí estoy, tirado sobre la cama, dedicado a observarte, sólo eso. Antes de permitir que una sonrisa cruce por mi rostro, no puedo evitar empezar a recordar esa horrible pero, irónicamente, para mí bella tarde.

Era una tarde fría, endemoniadamente helada. El viento soplaba con tal fuerza, que los niños que esa tarde de verano querían jugar en la calle, estaban asustados. Todos estaban asustados, la verdad. Bueno, supongo que todos menos tu y yo.

Esa tarde, después de la escuela, no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Me sentía vacío, sin ganas de continuar. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento cruzaban la calle a tal velocidad, que los árboles deberían haber puesto una demanda en su contra... Hablando en serio, estaba bastante deprimido, y no tenía motivos para continuar adelante con mi vida: Después de todo, no había nada que me atara ya a ella... Sólo tu maldita imagen, tu endemoniado recuerdo. Malditos bastardos. Desde las casas, las personas me miraban extrañadas de que un joven escolar fuera por allí, sin rumbo definido. Pero siempre fui un caminante perdido, así que no me importaban esas miradas.

Si bien en ese preciso momento no pensaba en ti, tu recuerdo siempre permanecía vivo en mi inconsciente. Lo que pensaba realmente era sobre mi maldita familia. Ya los conoces, sabes cómo son ellos. Los odiaba, incluso a Jun. Ella me decepcionó, yo creí que nos apoyaría y que lo entendería, pero me equivoqué. Los dos nos equivocamos. Creíamos que nuestras familias podrían llegar a entenderlo en algún momento. Lo que ocupaba mi mente mientras caminaba era una simple idea: De qué me servían todos esos lujos si yo era infeliz?.

Un taxi a toda velocidad se iba acercando a mí, podía sentir el motor del único auto en esa calle vacía. Yo iba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos como para fijarme en quien estaba en aquel auto; Pero tampoco soy tan despistado como para no ver que la máquina pintada de amarillo se detenía varios metros más allá, para luego empezar a retroceder. Eso parecía una telenovela, y me sentía como la muchachita asediada... Aunque eso no era ficción, yo no soy una chica. Y qué decir que sea inocente...

Cómo se supone que iba a pensar que eras tu? En teoría, tus padres, indignados al enterarse de lo nuestro, te habían enviado fuera de la ciudad, a un lugar donde no pudiéramos volver a vernos. Sólo gracias a que tus padres le aseguraron a los míos que no regresarías, En y Ran me permitieron continuar con ciertas libertades, y aún vivir con ellos. Aunque claro, con algunos cambios, porque Jun no aguantó tener que recordar "aquella" escena cada vez que veía mi cara. No aguantaba la idea de que su "Pequeño e inocente hermanito" fuera gay. Creo que me sobreprotegía, y eso a veces me molestaba, en vez de sentirme honrado. Ella creía que yo era incapaz de valerme por mí mismo o hacer algo sin que ella se enterara. Fue por eso que, a la semana después de que dejaste de ir a la escuela, mi hermana se mudó a un departamento con su novio.

Sí, la perfecta Jun, la chica ideal que siempre me eclipsó y me dejó en segundo plano. La chica que me odia... Mi querida hermana que me causó tanto dolor por no entenderme.

El taxi se acercaba a mí, y yo estaba ahí, estático, esperando a que llegara, sin saber que hacer; Digo, no había ninguna lógica que dijera que fuera alguien que me buscara, después de todo, Quién lo haría? Lo más obvio sería pensar que iba a alguna casa y que habían pasado de largo, y que ahora regresaban a ella. Pero algo en mi corazón me hizo detenerme. Muchas veces me habían pasado cosas parecidas, que yo creía sentir que tu llegarías, pero que no eran más que ilusiones. Sí, si supieras lo mucho que te amaba todavía... Lo mucho que te amo.

Lentamente, muy insegura, una silueta se bajó del auto, dándole indicaciones al chofer de que esperara. La sangre se me heló al verte ahí, de pie a varios metros de mí, con un gesto triste en tu bello rostro, y notoriamente mayor. Hace cuatro años que no nos veíamos, y el tiempo no había pasado en vano. No sé por qué, de inmediato me fije en el uniforme que llevabas, y quedé sorprendido: Era de una escuela de la ciudad. No lo podía creer. Estabas estudiando aquí? Hace cuanto? Porqué no me habías buscado? Las preguntas bombardeaban mi mente confundida.

Noté como mordías nerviosamente tu labio inferior, como inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Yo estaba serio, con el viento azotándome el rostro. Si bien mis gestos no permitían reflejar emoción alguna, supongo que en ese momento mis ojos mostraban todo, y no te era muy difícil leerlo. Con paso vacilante te fuiste acercando a mí, hasta llegar a una distancia prudente para poder hablar. Nos quedamos mirando un rato, sin palabras. Finalmente, me decidí.

"Horo-Horo... Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo... Lo siento, no debería haberme detenido. Yo... Adiós, Ren."

Te giraste y empezaste a caminar. Yo aún no reaccionaba, para mí todo esto era como un sueño. Pero de pronto reaccioné ante la ridícula situación de verte caminar ante mí, y luego, estúpidamente, decir un "hola" y marcharte: Eso era la realidad, y por ningún motivo te volvería a perder. No me importaba que no me hubieras buscado, ni las razones, no me importaba que hubieran pasado cuatro años, no me importaba que si mis padres se enteraban, me matarían.

No medí mis acciones, simplemente, no quería pensar lo que hacía. Así que me dejé guiar por mi corazón. Corrí. Ya estabas cerca del taxi. Y no me detuve.

"Horo-Horo, espera!"

Te cogí por el brazo. Sí, aún me quedaba una mínima cuota de conciencia, y no me arrojé sobre ti como me gritaba mi instinto. Te giraste con una mirada triste y sorprendida. Tal vez no te esperabas que hiciera eso, tal vez pensabas que yo, igual que tu -o eso parecía-, creía que no era lo correcto que nos viéramos.

"Ren..."

Y entonces no me controlé por un segundo más. Antes de que reaccionaras, yo ya te estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas, temiendo que fueras otro sueño y que te volvería a perder. Mis manos se aferraron a tu pecho y, silenciosamente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos. ¡No quería dejarte ir!.

"No te vayas, Horo-Horo... Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar solo. No me importa lo que haya pasado en este tiempo, o donde hallas estado, pero... Quiero que te quedes a mi lado."

Te quedaste sin palabras. Entonces creí que me tomarías por los hombros, y me apartarías de ti, diciendo que tu ya no sentías nada por mí. Temblabas ligeramente, y yo lo hacía con fuerza. El viento era el único que hablaba.

Lentamente, pasaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y apoyaste tu mentón sobre mi cabeza. Creciste mucho en este tiempo, Sabías?. En ese momento sentí que el tiempo se detenía, y que era la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.

Pero lentamente me apartaste de ti, y me miraste a los ojos. Yo me sentía tan vulnerable... Con ternura, secaste mis lágrimas, dejándome sorprendido por tu delicada acción.

"Ren... Tu sabes que esto no es lo correcto."

Lo dijiste en un susurro, sin creerte ni tu mismo esas palabras. Fue eso lo que me dio fuerzas para hablar.

"No digas tonterías, Horo-Horo, sabes perfectamente que no es así!Quién decide lo correcto o lo incorrecto?Nuestros padres?Nuestras familias?La sociedad?Los demás?Pues sabes algo?No me importa lo que ellos piensen, esto se siente correcto, esto es, precisamente, lo correcto!. Y escúchame bien, idiota: Ya me separaron una vez de ti, por sus tonterías, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas otra vez de mi lado, y menos cuando no hay nadie que nos impida estar juntos... No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a marchar." –Dije, mientras apretaba entre mis manos la tela de tu camisa.

"Ren..."

"Dónde estuviste en este tiempo?"

"Yo... Porqué no vienes a mi casa y allí te explico todo?" -Y luego agregaste en un susurro- "si alguien nos llega a ver aquí, estarás en problemas."

Asentí rápidamente. No me importaba si lo único que me decías era que no querías nada conmigo. Prefería pasar sólo dos segundo contigo, a no verte nunca más. En el trayecto fuimos en silencio. Tu mirabas al frente, y se notaba que estabas nervioso. Yo también lo estaba. En ese momento, recién ahí, se me ocurrió pensar que podías tener otra persona, y sentí como el mundo se me iba encima. Todo se desarmó en un segundo, con sólo un pensamiento.

Finalmente el taxi se detuvo. Estábamos fuera de un edificio, y de inmediato me di cuenta que no era la casa de tu familia que yo conocía. Pagaste el taxi y me hiciste una señal para que bajara. No cruzamos palabra alguna hasta que entramos al departamento.

Era grande, y muy bonito, sin embargo yo estaba tan nervioso que ni me fijé en él. En cuanto entré, me volteé y te miré directamente a los ojos. Con movimientos nerviosos, cerraste la puerta, y sin embargo, no me devolviste la mirada, sino que dirigiste la tuya al piso.

Era extraño verte así, nervioso y tímido, demasiado diferente a como solías ser. No quería creer que habías cambiado. Sin duda, me parecía inconcebible.

"Y bien?"- pregunté sin más.

"Qué cosa?"

"No sé... Dónde has estado? Qué es de tu vida? Porqué vives aquí?"

"Yo... No es fácil de explicar."

"Tengo tiempo."

Lanzaste un suspiro, y me señalaste la sala. Sin responder nada, simplemente me dirigí a un sillón y tomé asiento. De inmediato, tu hiciste lo mismo frente a mí.

"Es complicado de explicar... Ni yo mismo entiendo bien cómo ocurrió todo. Cuando... Cuando tu hermana nos encontró esa noche, todo se complicó, no sólo para ti, sino también para mí. Mis padres me llevaron a casa. Por el camino, yo no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, quería decirles que te amaba, y que no dejaría que nos separaran... Por el otro, me sentía muy triste por haberlos decepcionado."

"Pero, finalmente, no dije nada, porque mi madre empezó a hablar, mientras lloraba. Me decía que cómo había sido capaz, que porqué no les había dicho nada, que desde cuando estábamos juntos... Aunque claro, ya la conoces, no me dejaba tiempo para responderle. Mi padre sólo me miraba, serio, a través del espejo retrovisor. Pero de pronto, interrumpió a mi madre, hablando con la voz más triste que jamás escuché en él. Dijo que me iría a Europa, a estudiar con Pillika. Que se borraría todo lo pasado. No sé si en ese momento no tuve la valentía de negarme, o si estaba esperando un mejor momento para que pudiésemos estar juntos.

De ahí en adelante, no me dejaron ni un minuto solo. Y finalmente, partí con mi hermana. A los dos años, me encontré con Jun, que andaba de viaje... Ella me miró con asco, y profundo desprecio. No me importó, porque necesitaba saber de ti. Y le pregunté. Me respondió con esa voz fría que antes, cuando la relación con tu familia no podía ir mejor, nunca creí que saldría de su boca. Me miró con odio, y me dijo que estabas estudiando en Estados Unidos. Que... que tu tenías una linda novia, y que eras feliz. Que me habías olvidado, arrancado de tu vida muy rápido. Incluso, me mostró una fotografía _muy _convincente en que aparecías con una chica, abrazados, muy cerca. En ese momento, sentí que todo a mi alrededor caía.

Además agregó que no te volviera a buscar, que no me acercara más a tu familia... Que te dejara en paz. Y yo creí que eras feliz, que ya no me necesitabas. Me resigné a haberte perdido. Al año siguiente, mis padres me pidieron que regresara al país, aunque Pillika no lo haría. Ellos están viejos, así que vendieron la casa, y me compraron este departamento. Ellos viven ahora en una pequeña casita en la costa, y me envían dinero. Ya aceptaron que soy homosexual, aunque me han rogado que no lo diga en público. Tampoco les agrada la idea de que yo pudiera traer personas, ahora que vivo sólo, pero ellos saben que yo... no he podido estar con otra persona después de ti."

Bajaste la mirada, apenado. Parecía que querías llorar. Yo estaba mudo ante tu confesión. Habíamos estado años viviendo en la misma ciudad, en lugares opuestos, pero accesibles, sin saber que el otro estaba tan –relativamente- cerca... Sin saber que nos extrañábamos... Que aún nos amábamos.

Mierda, tantas mentiras. Nuestras familias apestan. En especial, la "gran" dinastía Tao.

"Dime, Ren" –Hablaste con voz temblorosa, sin despegar tu mirada del "interesante" piso- "Eres feliz? Necesito saber la verdad. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte más, que podrás continuar tu vida... Pero por favor, por respeto a lo que hubo en el pasado, dame una respuesta."

En ese momento, no pude más. Casi me sentí ofendido por tus palabras... Hablabas como si todo hubiese acabado, como si yo no sintiera nada por ti. Me levanté, y crucé de dos zancadas el espacio que nos separaba. No me viste acercarme a ti, porque tu mirada seguía clavada en la alfombra -Dios! Ni que fuese algo de otro mundo! Es sólo una estúpida alfombra!- , así que casi saltaste del sofá cuando, inclinándome, tomé tu rostro entre mis dedos, con brusquedad.

Y entonces, te besé. Fue un beso salvaje, apasionado, brusco. Demostraba todo lo que me hacías sentir. A ratos, se volvía calmo, casi –no se olviden de esa palabra: "Casi"- inocente, y después, al segundo, era desesperado, hambriento.

Rápidamente, y con ayuda de tu sorpresa, me abrí paso al interior de tu boca. Estaba seguro de que me corresponderías, que tu retraso era sólo porque, simplemente, no te esperabas esto. Sabes que soy salvaje, pero creo que lo habías olvidado en ese momento. Fue algo divino el volver a sentir tu sabor. Creí perderme en ti cuando rocé con cierta timidez tu lengua. Entonces, finalmente reaccionaste.

La verdad, es que ansiábamos volver a sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos... Después de todo, ya habían pasado cuatro años, y durante todo ese tiempo, habíamos estado amándonos a la distancia, en silencio. Me respondiste con igual pasión, jugando nuestras lenguas. Yo aún estaba de pie, y tu sentado. Entonces, tus manos se enredaron en mi cadera, sujetándome con fuerzas, introduciendo tus manos dentro de mi camisa.

Fue un movimiento brusco el que nos hizo temblar a los dos. Tus manos, ante el deseo de tenerme más cerca, me habían acercado a ti. Pero el resultado fue un "poco" comprometedor. Caí sentado encima de ti, con mis piernas a tus lados. Nuestros cuerpos haciendo fricción.

Soltando un suave gemido que nació y murió en nuestro beso, me acomodé sobre ti, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de las tuyas y, al mismo tiempo, apoyándolas en el sofá. Tus manos empezaron a subir por mi espalda, tocando mi piel con hambre. Yo sólo rodee tu cuello, y acerqué mi cuerpo más a ti.

Pero tampoco me podía quedar así. Con atrevimiento, empecé a moverme en tus piernas, de manera delicada, de adelante hacia atrás, produciendo un roce que nos dejó sin aliento, y que causó que ciertas partes de nuestros cuerpos reaccionaran.

"Ahhh, Ren..." –Dijiste, apartando tu boca de la mía, tratando de hablar.

Hundí mi rostro en el espacio entre tu cuello y tu hombro, siendo muy conciente del escalofrío que te recorrió cuando mi respiración acarició tu piel. Sin decir nada aún, y sin dejar de mover mis caderas, fui subiendo lentamente, sin besar tu cuello, sólo causándote cosquillas con mi respiración, oyendo tus suaves jadeos. Mis dedos jugaban sobre tu camisa, tentadas, queriendo tocar tu piel.

Llegué hasta tu oreja, e hice unos cuantos círculos con mi cabeza antes de hablar, consiguiendo que una corriente atravesara tu cuerpo, al sentir mi respiración abanicándote.

"Qué no te das cuenta, Horo-Horo..." –besé con suavidad el espacio tras tu oreja antes de continuar- "que sólo soy feliz cuando estoy contigo?"

Entonces, me abrazaste con fuerza, apoyando tu mentón en mi hombro. Dejé de moverme, y correspondí a tu abrazo. Sentía que tu presencia me embriagaba, que tus caricias me enloquecían. Sabía que no era un sueño, porque esto era aún mejor que cualquier producto de mi imaginación. Tus manos acariciaban con lentitud mi espalda, causándome escalofríos interminables, que siempre iban a parar a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Te separaste de mi unos centímetros, sin romper el abrazo. Apoyaste tu frente contra la mía, e hiciste que nuestras narices rozaran. Estabas sonriendo, al igual que yo. Acariciaste nuevamente mi espalda, y depositaste un corto y suave beso en mis labios. Fue algo tan paciente, tan dulce, que a pesar que, cuando fuimos pareja, cuatro años atrás, solías hacer eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Te amo." –Dijiste, de una manera sencilla.

"Yo también te amo... Horo-Horo..."

Tu sonrisa se pronunció aún más, y mi sonrojo aumentó también. "Te extrañé mucho", quise decirte, pero me interrumpiste.

"Crees que... podemos volver a ser como antes? Quieres que, a pesar de los demás, volvamos a estar juntos otra vez?" –Luego de esas preguntas dudosas, concluiste con voz decidida- "Volverías conmigo, Ren?"

Me sorprendí. Te habías puesto serio, y me mirabas a los ojos, mientras tus manos reposaban en mi cadera, esperando mi respuesta. Sonreí.

"Nunca terminamos, lo recuerdas? Pero si quieres decirlo así..." –susurré en tu oído-"Sí, quiero volver a estar contigo, que volvamos a estar juntos, sin importar los demás esta vez. Te extrañé mucho, Horo..."

Ahora fui yo el que te abrazó, enroscando mis brazos a tu cuello, sin poder contenerme por la alegría. Todo volvería a estar bien. Tenía a alguien que sí me amaba, por quien vivir. Te tengo a ti, Horokeu.

Luego de un rato así, abrazados, empezaste a besar mi cuello con suavidad, haciéndome estremecer. Mis manos se aferraron a ti, y acomodé mi cabeza para que tuvieras mayor alcance a éste.

No pasó mucho rato para que recuperáramos la pasión de hace un rato. Yo tenía claro hacia donde íbamos... Y tu también. Mis manos resbalaron de tu cuello a tu pecho, y comencé a desabotonar tu camisa, haciendo que, de paso, tu respiración se volviera más pesada, haciendo tus besos en mi cuello más sensuales.

Un apreciable "mmm" escapó de mis labios cuando tus manos empezaron a bajar más allá de mi espalda, acariciándome. Sentí deseos de volver a moverme, para que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a rozarse de esa forma tan sensual, pero decidí entonces dejarte al mando. Tus manos se posaron en mis muslos, y me acariciaron con pasión. Y yo sólo atiné a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás, y comenzar a soltar suaves gemidos. Tus labios bajaron por la parte frontal de mi cuello, volviendo de vez en cuando a mi boca, y una de tus manos abandonó mis piernas para desabrochar mi propia camisa, haciendo que tus frías manos rozaran ocasionalmente mi pecho.

Yo ya había terminado con los botones de la tuya, así que, sin aguantar más, empecé a acariciar tu pecho, haciendo que te sumaras con tus propios gemidos a los míos, cuando mis manos te recorrieron. Tus labios iban descendiendo por mi propio pecho a medida que abrías cada botón, y tu otra mano, casi juguetona, se posó en la parte interna de mi muslo, provocándome aún mayor excitación. Necesitaba sentir tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

Te detuviste besando mi pecho, mientras me terminabas de desabrochar el uniforme escolar, para posteriormente, lanzarlo lejos, sin importarte dónde caía. Con suavidad, te giraste, para acostarme sobre el sillón, quedando tu arriba mío. Aproveché ese momento para deshacerme de tu camisa, y así quedar en iguales condiciones. Tus labios se abrieron para empezar a dar suaves mordidas a mi pecho, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para depositar suaves besos a modo de disculpa.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, moviéndonos suavemente, yo sólo dejándote hacer, recorrer todo mi torso, recuperar cada centímetro de mi piel que creíste perdido. Fue uno de esos momentos en que el tiempo simplemente desaparecía. Allí lo único existente eras tu, tus labios y tus manos.

Reptando sobre mi pecho, volviste a atacar mis labios, con voracidad, mordiendo con sensualidad mi labio inferior. Sentía cierta parte de mí reaccionando ante cada una de tus caricias. Tus manos, entonces, empezaron a jugar con mi cinturón. Esa cercanía tan insinuadora que tenías con mi sexo he hizo lanzar más de un gemido, que te encargabas de callar con tus propios labios.

Estaba tan perdido en tus besos, que no sé bien cuándo, pero de pronto, sentí cómo bajabas mi ropa interior. Ya te habías desecho de mis zapatillas y pantalones.

"Ahhh..." –gemí, con sólo sentir el roce de la tela contra mi ya estimulado miembro.

Sonreíste, dejando mis labios, por unos segundos. Luego, nuestras lenguas calientes se volvieron a encontrar, y empezaron a danzar sin la menor vergüenza. Entonces, tu mano se posó sobre mi miembro, haciéndome romper el beso para lanzar un jadeo.

Empezaste a acariciar esa parte tan íntima, mientras pasabas tu lengua por mi oreja, causándome otro estremecimiento. Con pasión, empecé a recorrer tu pecho, causándote más de un jadeo. Cuando mis manos se iban a abalanzar sobre tu miembro palpitante, abandonaste tu trabajo en el mío, y cogiste mis manos. En el occidente, el sol se ponía, dejando el cielo de un tiente naranja y rosa.

Las empezaste a besar con sensualidad, recorriéndolas con tu lengua a ratos, mientras empezabas a moverte encima de mí, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se encontraran. Sin poder contenerme, seguí tu ritmo. Aunque aún quedaba un obstáculo material, que no hallaba el tiempo de mandar a volar: Tu pantalón.

Me besaste, y para mi sorpresa, te separaste de mí, colocándote a gatas, haciendo que el único contacto que tuviéramos fuera el de tus brazos con mi rostro. El aire pasó entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, causándonos un escalofrío. Sin tocarme, bajaste tu cabeza, hasta hacer que tus labios rozaran la sensible piel de mi oreja, donde me hablaste con tu excitante voz ronca, con un notorio tono de burla-

"Quieres continuar, Ren?"

Te miré sorprendido. Era natural que me preguntaras después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero por otro lado, consideraba que era absurdo que lo hicieras, teniendo en cuenta de que era cosa de sólo ver mis ojos para saber que si no continuábamos, te mataría.

"Sólo hazlo, Hoto-Hoto." –Te respondí de igual forma, rozando tu oreja.

Me volviste a besar y a apoyarte sobre mí, causando esa devastadora fricción, que era una tortura deliciosa, entre nuestra piel. Tus manos me empezaron a recorrer con ansias, de una manera un tanto brusca. El que te sacaras los pantalones sólo requirió un par de segundos irrelevantes para nosotros.

Ahora recuerdo el momento en que mi hermana nos descubrió: Era totalmente distinto a este reencuentro. Tu me hacías el amor suavemente, bajo las sábanas, de una manera gentil, pero también placentera, cuando mi hermanita, que se suponía de viaje con mis padres, decidió darme una "sorpresita". Ahora, era mucho más necesario tocarnos de una manera más atrevida, más salvaje. Y eso hacíamos.

Mi cabeza estaba ligeramente echada hacia atrás, y una de mis manos atrapaba uno de tus pezones morenos, mientras la otra recorría con impaciencia el resto de tu cuerpo. Una de tus manos acariciaban mi trasero, mientras la otra subió hasta tu propia boca. Nuestros cuerpos aún juntos. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Entreabrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con que lamías sensualmente tus dedos.

"Ah... Ya hazlo de una vez, Horo..." –Te dije, ante la lentitud que tomabas para todo.

Fue una de las pocas veces que obedeciste mis órdenes. Empezaste a prepararme, lenta y sensualmente, mientras me besabas con fiereza realizabas la operación, que claro, aún me causaba algo de dolor. Eran cuatro años sin sexo. Lancé un resoplido, y arañé un poco tu espalda. Tu me besaste el cuello, para luego decirme palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Todo fue acompañado por la sensación de placer extra, que me proporcionó tu otra mano, al bajar, nuevamente, a mi miembro.

Cuando ya me estaba acostumbrándome a la sensación, retiraste tus dedos de mi interior. Me sonreíste, y abriste algo más mis piernas, para luego, con lentitud, empezar entrar en mí. Cerré los ojos ante la punzada de dolor, pero no dije nada. Estabas fijándote en no causarme daño, así que confiaba en ti. Tus manos sujetaban mis caderas de una forma posesiva que me encanta. Te quedaste quieto por un rato, hasta que empezaste con las, en un principio, suaves embestidas.

Tomaste mi rostro con tus grandes manos, y me obligaste a verte. Yo tenía los ojos apretados, pero los abrí cuando cogiste mi cara. Me besaste con pasión desenfrenada otra vez, y empezaste a entrar y salir de mi cuerpo con más fuerza, moviendo tus caderas de forma rítmica. Al poco tiempo, te seguí, empezando a sentir tanto placer como tú. Una de tus manos recorrió desde mi cadera hasta mi sexo, y empezó a acariciarlo con pasión y fuerza. Una de mis manos le ayudó en la tarea. Olas de placer me recorrían.

Cuando ya estabas cerca del clímax, tu mano abandonó mi miembro, para tomar lugar por el otro lado de mi cadera. Empezaste a conducir mi cuerpo, haciendo las embestidas más profundas, salvajes, y rápidas. Nuestros pechos estaban rozándose, y podía sentirte gemir fuerte y ronco en mi oído. Empezaste a besar mi hombro entrecortadamente por los jadeos.

Tus manos por mi cuerpo, y me perdía en tu aroma. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar, y si era la realidad, no lo parecía.

El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos, pero eso no hacía más que estimularme más y más, al ver tu imagen divina sobre mí, mirándome con tus ojos café, profundos, tan salvajes como los míos. El calor que me proporcionaba tu cuerpo era el más santo de los infiernos, y no podía detener mis manos y mis labios recorriendo cada centímetro de tu piel que estaba a mi alcance. Te necesitaba, eras lo único que requería para vivir.

Yo fui el primero en llegar al máximo. Sentía la transpiración pegando nuestros cuerpos y empapando mi rostro. Mi cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás, y mis ojos se cerraron. Un fuerte gemido, mitad grito de placer, salió de mi boca ya roja de besos tan apasionados. Mi cuerpo tembló como no lo hacía hace mucho, y me aferré a ti con fuerzas, mientras me desligaba del mundo por completo. La sensación fue completa, y sólo tu me lograbas llevar a ese estado.

Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, las más fuertes y apasionadas que hasta ese momento me habías dado, tu también terminaste, unos pocos segundos después de mí, sólo que en mi interior. Apretando mis caderas contra tu cuerpo, tratando de tocar lo más posible de mi cuerpo, mientras un gemido, mezclado con los intentos de decir mi nombre, escapaba desde la profundidad de tu garganta. Luego de eso, nos quedamos un rato más así, hasta que me volviste a acostar en el sofá, y saliste de mi interior, lentamente, como un chico caprichoso que no quiere hacer algo. Estábamos agotados. Me sonreíste otra vez, y me abrazaste por la cintura. Correspondí tu abrazo, y te besé, esta vez con ternura.

Sentí como si regresáramos en el tiempo, y nunca nos hubiésemos separado. Te levantaste con dificultad, y me ofreciste una mano. Me sentía cansadísimo, pero aún así, te seguí. Llegamos a tu alcoba: era muy bella. Rápidamente, me lancé a tu cama, y cerré los ojos, aunque los abrí en seguida al sentir un suave contacto. Estabas limpiando mi cuerpo. Sonreí. Luego de hacer lo mismo con el tuyo, te tiraste a mi lado. Como hacía frío, entramos a las sábanas, y en cuestión de segundos, nos quedamos dormidos. Aunque eso no evitó que, al rato después, despertaras, sediento por una nueva ronda.

Y ahora, aquí estoy. No sé que hora es. Probablemente, En y Ran estarían preocupados porque aún no llego a casa... Si es que estuvieran en el país. Observo tu rostro marcado por una sonrisa infantil mientras duermes. Vuelvo a sonreír, y con un poco de dificultad, me levanto. Esta noche fue tan apasionada y única, como tantas desde nuestro reencuentro.

Me dirijo a la ventana, y me pongo a observar la calle vacía. Es un lindo barrio. Muchas veces, cuando tu aún duermes, me levanto a observarlo. Unos brazos en torno a mí me hacen girar el rostro, y sonreír al verte ahí, de pie, adormilado.

"Porqué te levantaste? Me dejaste solito en la cama..."

"Es que eres un dormilón! Hace ya rato que estaba despierto y aburrido... Lo de flojo no te lo quita nadie ni nada."

"Hey, gracias! No te preocupes, Ren, disculpa aceptada." -Dijiste con marcada ironía.

Luego, me vuelves a sonreír divertido, de una manera sincera, y depositas un beso en mi cuello, y al instante, cierras tus ojos negros, descansando tu cabeza en mi hombro. Sonrío también, y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana. Afuera está el cielo negro, y la calle iluminada por los postes eléctricos.

Siento un frío intenso al encontrarme con una mirada que, sin duda, no tenía el menor deseo de volver a ver. Mis ojos dorados se encuentran con los ojos azules de, nada más y nada menos, mi hermana. Tomo tu mano, entrelazando tus dedos con los míos, y la mantengo elevada, para que así ella la vea. Entonces, la vuelvo a mirar, esta vez sin sorpresa, sino con seriedad y atrevimiento. Creo que el gesto le deja más que claro que esta vez, voy a luchar.

Un joven sale de un edificio, y le empieza a hablar. Es su novio. Rápidamente, ella aparta su mirada, y le responde. Sonrío. Esta vez, no nos separarás, Jun. Nada, ni nadie lo hará. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cuanto sea necesario. Me gustaría que tu siguieras tu vida con el que es, ahora, tu prometido, y me dejaras a mí disfrutar la mía.

Giro mi rostro, y deposito un beso en tu mejilla. Abres los ojos con pereza, y me miras, sonriente... Esa sonrisa que, seis años atrás, me hizo acercarme a ti, y luego me enamoró. Ahora vuelvo a ver al mismo chico alegre en ti. Ya no está ese dolor que había en tu mirada ese día, hace ya meses, que bajaste del taxi.

Tuvimos otra oportunidad. Y otra vez, vamos a luchar. Otra vez. Esta vez, no nos dejaremos escapar. Miro nuevamente por la ventana. Es una noche oscura, pero hermosa.

No puedo esperar a terminar mis estudios y ser libre para estar contigo. No digo que no desearía que mis padres lo entendieran, pero sé que jamás lo harán. Me gustaría que mi hermana Jun comprendiera, pero ella se niega a ver la realidad.

Pero por lo menos, sé que tengo tu amor, y alguien a quien amar. Eso es todo lo que necesito para poder continuar. Un beso tuyo y, otra vez, me volveré a levantar.


End file.
